Ugawa Akira
"Team Otori, sounds just like a dropout team." - Ugawa Akira Appearance Ugawa has bright pink eyes and pink hair that is slightly curly. His bangs curl to the left. In his school uniform, Ugawa wears his tie loose and blazer unbuttoned. In his training attire, he wears a white zip hoodie with a dark blue line going from his shoulders down all the way to the sleeves of his hoodie and dark blue trims on his pockets. His hoodie is zipped all the way up and he wears a pink shirt inside. He wears a pair of white pants which he folded below his knee and a pair of white dancing shoes. Personality Ugawa is a kind of person who is not afraid to speak his mind without thinking of the consequences. He looks down on others who are not talented, going as far as insulting them. However, the rest of Team Hiragi points out that he's not a bad guy even though he like that. History Relationships Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Taurus. * Based on SutaMyu Volume 2; ** People's first impression of him is 'Cute' or they mistaken him to be a girl which he finds it rude. ** He is confident in his singing and dancing (otherwise, he wouldn't be attending Ayanagi Gakuen). He believes confidence is needed for plays. ** His weakness is Tatsumin. ** His nicknames in middle school were 'Akira' or 'Ugayan'. ** He likes riding on airplanes as he feels floaty when the plane takes off. ** In his report book, 'He speaks out his thoughts in any situation' is written. There isn't a bad thing written about him. ** His doesn't like splatter films. Unfortunately for him, Tatsumi has recently become addicted to horror movies and whenever there is a splattering of blood in the movie, Toraishi would laugh. He can't believe it. ** The first thing he does in the morning is change his clothes as he feels weird remaining in his pajamas. ** His favourite food is tofu and dried beancurd. ** He spends his days off by emailing and phoning his local friends. Since middle school, he lived in Kyoto. He is still not used to traveling by train in Tokyo. ** One bad thing about himself is that he is unable to grow taller even after drinking milk. ** His favourite place is Kyoto (where he came from). ** He deals with stress by talking to his friends. ** He wants to change roommates and seat. Being roommates and classmates with Inumine drains out all the oxygen around him. ** He is good at music and english. ** He is bad at physical education. He hates marathon in particular. ** Between sleep and meals, he choses sleep as meals could be replenished with other nourishment. ** His favourite drink is anything that is not carbonated. ** He is clumsy with his hands and is weak at working. ** He likes all weathers except for rain. * Meaning of Ugawa's name: ** 卯 (U) : rabbit in Chinese zodiac ** 川 (Gawa) : stream, river ** 晶 (Akira) : sparkle, clear, crystal List of Songs * Sparkling Sparkle ☆ (キラメキラキラ☆ Kiramekirakira ☆) (Duet with Inumine Seishiro) Gallery Ugawa001.jpg|Ugawa's Profile 00000058.gif|Chibi tumblr_nxxhrlx9kT1si3uvio2_1280.jpg|Episode 7 Eyecatch 2 End10.png|Episode 10 End Card Navigation Category:Characters